The Dragon Within
by Adam Decker
Summary: Master Org brainwashs Tommy into becoming the evil green ranger once again. Can the Wild Force Power Rangers defeat him? Inspired by an episode that never was. Standalone.


The Dragon Within

By Adam Decker

Overview: Master Org brainwashes Tommy and makes him the evil green ranger again. Can the Wild Force rangers defeat him?

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape or form, own the Power Rangers. I do, however own this story. This is inspired by an episode that never was which featured Tommy as the green ranger during Power Rangers Wild Force. Thanks to .org for the information that I could use to produce this lost episode. This takes sometime after Forever Red. I hope that you like it.

Part 1

Master Org was getting irritated. He tried time and time again to destroy the Power Rangers, but they still lived. He had to think of a plan. If only he could use a ranger against them. Then, he thought about it, smiling evilly. "He's referred to as the greatest ranger of all time, isn't he? Now if only there was a way to control him…"

Meanwhile, in Turtle Cove…

Cole was really enjoying being a ranger. He was also the leader of the team. The only problem was that some people considered him a newbie at fighting. He had been part of the rangers for a while now, but he still wasn't the best that he could be. He needed a lot of training. In the meantime, danger was about to happen. Although, it wasn't here just yet.

At the rangers' secret hideout…

Merrick was on watch duty to protect the hideout from enemies. Suddenly, he saw a mysterious looking person clothed in green. He jumped out of the tree he was in and started fighting this person. The stranger was incredibly good at martial arts. He knocked Merrick down and took off his hood, revealing the one and only Tommy Oliver.

"What the heck!?" asked Merrick. "Tommy? The greatest ranger of all time? What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check on Cole," said Tommy. "I wanted to see how he was doing."

"Why did you attack me?"

"It was self defense. You jumped on me so I just fought back."

"What's with the disguise?"

"Do you like it? I thought that it was good to come here without anyone knowing who I was. It must have worked."

"Maybe a little too well. Come and stay a while. We'd love to have you."

Later at the hideout…

All the rangers (Cole, Taylor, Max, Alyssa, Danny, and Merrick) had gathered to talk with the great ranger. Tommy enjoyed this very much.

"How did you do it?" asked Alyssa. "You lasted longer than any other ranger, and you were leader the most. You are like the god of all Power Rangers."

"Thanks," said Tommy very coolly. "I enjoyed being a ranger."

"I bet you would love to be one again, wouldn't you?" said Max.

"Maybe, it would be nice," said Tommy, "but for now, I'm fine with being just your average human being."

"But your not your average human being," said Taylor. "You are great at martial arts, much better than anyone else."

"Well, I wouldn't say that," started Tommy.

"It's true," said Cole. "I'm just like Baboo and Squatt to the group."

"Listen," said Tommy. "You're a great fighter, or you wouldn't be the leader."

"Aren't all red rangers the leader?" asked Danny.

"Almost all of them," said Tommy, "but that's not the point. You are a great ranger."

"I'm just the newbie, though," said Cole.

"There was a time when I was a newbie too," said Tommy.

"Yeah, when you were what six?"

"Five actually."

"At what are you now, a level eight black belt?"

"Level nine actually."

"I could never compete with you."

"Hopefully we'll never have too."

"Guys," said Merrick, "shouldn't we be more concerned? The orgs normally don't wait this long to strike."

"He's right," said Princess Shayla, who had just appeared. "They might be attacking the city as we speak."

Sure enough, they were. The rangers went into action while Tommy stayed at the hideout. The rangers were fighting one of the toughest monsters they ever fought and they needed help so Tommy got called into action. That was just what the bad guys wanted. Tommy defeated the monster, but Toxica came and captured him. The rangers went back to their hideout to discuss their plans on what to do next.

At Master Org's secret hideout…

Master Org was in the base and looked at his new creation. It was a morpher. He was able to make something a lot like what Tommy would have had when he was the green ranger. Now, it would be time for him to return to the green ranger again.

"Bring in the prisoner," said Master Org.

Toxica came in dragging Tommy along with her.

"What do you want?" asked Tommy.

"What else do you think?" asked Master Org. "I want your powers as a ranger."

"That's too bad since they are all gone."

"Not anymore." Master Org took out the green ranger morpher. "With this, I will use you to defeat the other rangers."

"You'll never get me to."

"I wasn't asking. I was telling." With this, Master Org gave him the morpher and Tommy transformed into the green ranger.

"What shall I do, master?"

"Excellent," said Toxica.

"Destroy the rangers!" yelled Master Org.

"Right away master," said Tommy.

At the rangers' secret hideout…

"What are we going to do?" asked Danny. "They captured Tommy and they could brainwash him into thinking we're the bad guys."

"This is bad," said Alyssa. "This is very bad."

"Poor Tommy," said Merrick, "always getting captured all the time."

"This isn't going to get us down," said Taylor.

"Yeah," said Cole. "We're going to get through this."

"It's not like we'll be going against the toughest ranger in the world, is it?" wondered Max out loud.

"Rangers," said Princess Shayla, who appeared before them once again, "Tommy is possessed and he's attacking the city."

"Morphing time!" yelled Cole.

At the city…

The rangers, fully morphed, came to where it appeared a green ranger was. They fought valiantly, but Tommy captured them all but Cole. He went back to the secret base to think of something new to do.

At the org's secret hideout…

The rangers stood before the evil Master Org.

"You've done well, green ranger," said Master Org.

"Whatever it takes to serve you, master," replied Tommy.

"Snap out of it, Tommy," said Danny. "You're one of us."

"I shall do no such thing," replied Tommy. "I serve a new master and he shall destroy you all."

"Yes," said Master Org. "By the end of the day, you will be no more. I'll make sure of it myself. As for you, Tommy, I want you to destroy the red ranger personally."

"It will be my honor," replied Tommy. "He shall be destroyed."

Part 2

Cole was talking with Princess Shayla.

"What should I do?" he asked. "All the rangers have been captured but me and I'm going up against the best ranger in history!"

"Wait just a moment," said a voice from behind. The man came out and was revealed to be Jason. "He wasn't as great as me."

"Jason?" asked Cole bewildered. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard Tommy was in town so I thought that I'd stop by. I've beaten Tommy in a fight before. I could help train you so that together we can beat him, break him from this spell, and save your teammates."

"I'll do anything," said Cole. "Even if this guy is crazy."

"I'm not crazy," said Jason.

"Yes you are," said Cole. "You think you're greater than the best ranger."

At the org hideout…

The rangers were in individual cells that were filling up with sand. They needed help with escaping and knew that Cole hadn't been captured. He had to help them, or they would all die.

Elsewhere…

Jason had snuck into the main org base and was creating a great distraction. Cole crept slowly to the controls that could save his friends when the green ranger stood in the way. The fight was on. At first it seemed hopeless, but then Cole learned how to anticipate Tommy's moves and knocked him out. He then flipped the switch which released his friends. Their troubles, however, were far from over. A replica of the Dragonzord was attacking the main town. The rangers called in their zords to fight it. Jason rescued Tommy in the meantime and destroyed the evil power within him. The fake Dragonzord was defeated. Everything was great.

Back at the rangers' secret hideout…

"You were awesome Cole," said Taylor. "I got to admit, I like you a lot."

"Wow, thanks," said Cole.

"I never thought that someone like you could defeat someone like me," said Tommy. "Thanks."

"No problem," said Cole.

"What's going to happen with you two?" asked Alyssa to Tommy and Jason.

"I guess we'll just go back to our normal lives," said Tommy.

"It's to bad too," said Jason. "I wanted to see just how well I could beat you in a fight, Cole."

"He beat Tommy," said Max, "he could easily beat you."

"We'll see," said Jason.

Cole and Jason fought and sure enough, Cole used the same moves to defeat Jason.

"I hate to admit it," said Tommy, "but I don't think that either of us are the best ranger anymore."

"I hate to admit it too," said Jason, "but you may be right."

The rangers cheered for their hero Cole.

The End

Author's Note: Sorry if this doesn't exactly fit the main thing of Power Rangers Wild Force. I didn't research it so their may be flaws in the storyline. Please no flaming if you write a review on the story. I hope that you enjoyed this lost episode. Until next time.

Adam Decker


End file.
